Designers have turned to fully custom processing engines to increase processing rates. Recently, however, designers have shifted to special purpose programmable platforms (e.g., network processors). This shift has dramatically reduced both the cost and time needed to develop a system. Unfortunately, these special purpose platforms typically expose excessive low level platform-specific implementation details that developers must properly manage to achieve full performance. For example, network processors typically scale the memory wall and achieve the performance constraints imposed by modern networks by exposing their architecture to the developers. Exposed elements have included processor interconnections, explicitly managed memory hierarchies, and lightweight threading. Thus, developers are forced to forgo the niceties of general purpose languages and traditional operating system support. These details complicate application development and harm portability by coupling the softy/are to a specific platform.